


Cozy

by blisscavendar



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisscavendar/pseuds/blisscavendar
Summary: Jared considers his favorite moments with Richard.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 12





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try to title this like Cold Ice Cream and Hot Kisses because that would've been funny, but I'm out of brain juice.

“Thank you, Darling.” Jared smiled as Richard settled in his lap, handing him a cup of cocoa.

Richard made a small, pleased noise and nuzzled at the collar of Jared’s sweater vest. “Why’re you so warm?”

Jared slipped his arms around his husband, holding him close. “You run cold.”

Jared lived for moments like this; when everything was calm and quiet. He reveled in time spent cozied up together, more often than not wrapped in a soft blanket. Richard almost purred when Jared played with his curls, blue eyes fluttering closed as he hid his face in Jared’s soft sweater.


End file.
